C-X-C chemokine receptor-3 (CXCR3) is expressed on certain leukocytes, such as activated T cells and NK cells. The CXCR3 receptor binds ligands, such as Interferon Gamma-inducible 10 kD Protein (IP-10), Monokine Induced by Gamma interferon (MIG; Mig), Interferon-inducible T-cell Alpha Chemoattractant (I-TAC) and B cell-attracting chemokine-1 (BCA-1). Certain forms of CXCR3 also bind platelet factor-4 (PF-4, Lasagni et al., J. Exp. Med. 197:1537-1549, 2003). The expression of some of the CXCR3 ligands (IP-10, MIG and I-TAC), is induced in tissues by inteferons or Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF), potent mediators of inflammation (Farber, J. M. J. Leukoc. Biol. 61:246-257, 2007; Piali, et al. Eur. J. Immunol. 28:961-972, 1998; and Cole et al. J. Exp. Med. 187:2009-2021, 1998). Because of these findings, it has been postulated that during inflammation, expression of ligands for CXCR3 is upregulated, resulting in recruitment of CXCR3+ lymphocytes into the inflamed tissue. The infiltrating CXCR3+ lymphocytes can contribute to adverse pathological effects of inflammation. Inhibiting the activities of CXCR3, therefore, can have beneficial anti-inflammatory effects. Therefore, there is a need for therapeutic agents that inhibit CXCR3 function.
The interaction between chemokines and their receptors is an important step in the control of leukocyte migration. Chemokines also mediate a variety of effects independent of chemotaxis, including induction and enhancement of cell-associated cytokine responses.
The human cell surface protein CD183 is a G protein-coupled receptor with selectivity for three chemokines including IP10 (interferon-γ-inducible 10 kDa protein), Mig (monokine induced by interferon-γ) and I-TAC (interferon-inducible T cell α-chemoattractant). These three chemokines belong to the structural subfamily of “CXC” chemokines, in which a single amino acid residue separates the first two of four highly conserved Cys residues. Historically, CD183 is the third CXC chemokine receptor discovered and, therefore, CD183 is commonly designated as “CXCR3.” Binding of chemokines to CXCR3 induces cellular responses that are involved in leukocyte traffic, most notably integrin activation, cytoskeletal changes and chemotactic migration. CXCR3 is expressed on effector/memory T cells and/or in T cells present in many types of inflamed tissues (e.g., T-helper 1 cells or Th1 cells and CD8+ Tc1 cells). In addition, IP10, Mig and I-TAC are commonly produced by local cells in inflammatory lesions, suggesting that CXCR3 and its chemokines participate in the recruitment of white blood cells to sites of inflammation. Therefore, CXCR3 is a target for the development of antibodies and antagonists, which may be used in the treatment and diagnosis of diverse inflammatory and immune diseases and disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, Crohn's disease, inflammatory bowel disease, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, psoriasis, type 1 diabetes and transplant rejection. Because CXCR3 is expressed on a subset of B-cell lymphomas, CXCR3 may also be a target for treating and diagnosing lymphomas and leukemias.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved anti-CXCR3 antibodies that can be used as therapeutic agents.